


Lights

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [16]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Oh, my, myWhen I look into your eyesIt's a sight I can't describeOh, I must be seeing blindOh, no, IYou just took me by surpriseAnd I can't believe my eyesOh, I must be seeing blind,"—Niall Horan (ft. Maren Morris) | Seeing Blind





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of all that is pure in this world I could not write anything for Yosuke's birthday ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽  
> So I just went with some cute souyo fluff hope you like it! Happy pride and happy birthday Yosuke! 🏳️🌈

The kiss was unexpected to say the least.

Yosuke and Souji were just replacing light bulbs, and then Yosuke fell. Souji, who was trying to catch Yosuke, tumbled with him and ended up locking lips with each other when they finally stopped rolling across the floor. Yosuke was on top of Souji and his hands just so happen to have pinned the other to the ground.

Souji honestly wondered whether or not Yosuke had planned this, the fall did seem rather sudden and Yosuke wasn't one to lose his balance so easily, and Yosuke wasn't making any attempt to pull away any time soon. But, either way, Souji wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Souji closed his eyes and slowly kissed back, Yosuke immediately relaxing. So this _was_ planned. Yosuke and Souji pulled away slowly, both of their eyes fluttering open. Yosuke had a nervous look on his red face while Souji had a smile, his cheeks dusted with pink. 

"You planned this, didn't you, Partner?" Souji asked, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Yosuke chuckled.

"Maybe, maybe not,"

"I should scold you for doing something so dangerous-" Souji said, slithering his wrists from Yosuke's hands, "-but, not right now," he cupped Yosuke's warm cheeks and pulled him down for a tender kiss. Yosuke smiled, kissing back. 

Souji pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. "We better change those lights before Nanako comes home,"

"Aww..." Yosuke pouted, Souji smirking as he shrugged.

"Unless you want to deal with the man who owns a gun-"

"Nevermind, let's go change the lights!" 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
